Change in Destiny
by Marrei
Summary: Ace was meant to die protecting Luffy with Whitebeard dying too, yet destiny had a different plan when a figure long thought missing and dead appeared and saved them all. What does this person want? Why show up now of all time? What has happened that has left them wary of others? and why is a certain green-haired swordsman pining for their attention? Mystery,adventure etc.
1. Rising from the ashes

**Change in destiny: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Ace was meant to die protecting Luffy, yet destiny had a different plan when a figure long thought missing and dead appeared and saved them all.

**XXXX**

Ace prepared himself for the hit as he leapt in front of his younger brother without hesitation and stood his ground. Waiting…waiting…waiting for the hit to happen.

Luffy and Ace opened their eyes and looked to Admiral Akainu in shock as his magma enhanced hand was frosting over and losing its heat as a small delicate hand was holding onto his wrist by a white hooded figure. "YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU?!" Akainu shouted and tried forcing more magma into his hand, yet the lithe figure wasn't affected as his entire arm was cooling down rapidly and choked.

"That's enough of this pitiful fighting." A soft yet harsh voice of a female sounded as she casually flicked her wrist and snapped the man's hand and kicked him away. Grabbing hold of Luffy and Ace by their legs with both hands and began dragging them away to safety. Not caring that they were injured in the slightest.

"O-Ow…s-stop…w-wait…" Ace called out to the surprisingly strong female. "They need our help! Let go!" only to be tossed down a dark alleyway with Luffy landing on top of him in a heap.

"Will you stay here if I stop this unnecessary fighting?" she asked seriously.

The two adoptive siblings looked to her weirdly as they could only see her large warm chocolate coloured eyes with Luffy saying with clenched fists. "Don't be stupid! This isn't a game, Lady!"

"Life is not a game." She hissed at him and moved over to the struggling Ace and tilted his head to look at her. "Don't worry; I'll save him." And expertly hit a pressure point at the base of his neck and looked over to the straw hat Capitan. "Take him to my ship at the east docks. When I return the fighting will end and we'll set sail." Silencing the young teen by removing his hat with one hand and ruffled his hair before replacing the head piece. "Trust me…" Moving out of the alleyway calmly.

"WAIT!" Luffy cried out as he held Ace close to his frame. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure looked over her shoulder and answered. "A friend of your mother." And left the stunned teen behind as she instantly disappeared.

"M-mother…" Luffy whispered in disbelief and remembered Ace's injuries and felt his instincts kick in and to trust the young girl. Picking his brother up and placed him on his back, looking back out to the sound of the fighting and gulped. Hearing her words ring through his head…_Trust me_…something about it sounded familiar and warm. Wanting so badly to head back out there and help, yet his body did the opposite and ran towards the east as he tried to keep Ace secure on his back and realised. "I was about to die…you were about to die saving me…who was she?" he muttered and faced forward, not turning back to the sounds of death.

The hooded figure glided gracefully through the carnage with an icy deadly gleam in her eye and saw her target as she pulled out a photo clipping. With it soon shredding to pieces as the people who tried to attack her only flew backwards by an invisible force and saw that the Admiral whom she broke his hand was running towards her. "I don't have time for weaklings." She muttered and sidestepped him easily and continued to walk towards her target and picked him up by his large moustache and stated. "Whitebeard."

The legendary pirate coughed up blood and looked to the child that could fit in the palm of his hand. "Ace…?"

"Alive and well with his brother." Tossing the man over her shoulder and looked up to the platform that once inhabited the son of the Former Pirate King and took a massive leap into the air. "Sorry if I agitate your injuries. I have a promise to uphold." Placing the large man down carefully and looked out to the destruction below her and shred a lone tear. "Such insolent towards life." She muttered darkly.

Whitebeard looked up to her curiously as she raised one arm from her cloak and asked. "Oi girl? A fight like this is no place for you to be. Why are you here?" seeing her brown eyes look to him passively before they flickered briefly with whitebeard seeing a familiar glow in her eyes that he hadn't seen since his last match with his rival. "You're going to knock me out, aren't you?"

"That's only if you misbehave and start doing something reckless like Ace and Luffy." She replied and brought her attention to the war. Seeing the Admiral aiming to kill a pink-haired Marine and twitched her pinkie finger. Making Sakazuki's arm harden once more with a red-haired pirate coming on in and used his sword to stop the still oncoming attack of the Admiral. Whitebeard could clearly see her frown and was about to ask her what she was going to do when suddenly the air grew heavy, cold and dry. All down below them dropping to their knees as the clutched their necks and tried to gasp. Only the Red head pirates being unaffected as they all looked up to the platform and saw the white cloaked figure with whitebeard.

"This fight is over. Continue and you forfeit your lives." She voiced calmly, yet it had a sharp edge to it that it made Shanks and Mihawk narrow their eyes suspiciously from their spots. "Needless blood was shed today all because of the blood two boys carry. How foolish." Most of the fighters dropping unconscious and lowered her arm to return their oxygen supply with all the fires disappearing with the return and picked the giant man back up and threw him over her shoulder with ease. "Clean yourselves up; you're a disgrace." And turned her back on them.

"Oi GIVE US BACK OUR CAPITAN!"

"Stand down." Whitebeard muttered tiredly. "I'm fine and I'll see you around my children. Let's go."

"Don't order me around." She muttered and dangled him over the edge of the platform. "You may be old, injured and legendary, but I will not be ordered around."

Whitebeard chuckled and said. "You single handily stopped this war and act as it never happened and threaten to maim me…I like you." Only to be thrown high in the air as somebody shot a pistol at her with the bullet stopping just a millimetre from her eye before dropping and looked to the offender. "Yasopp, father of Usopp." Pulling out a small black book and began writing as whitebeard was yelling at her as he descended. Placing her notebook away and casually lashed a hand out to grab his ankle. "If you want your Capitan back, then clean this place up good and leave me be. I have no intentions of attacking a weakened man who's not at 100%. I'm no coward."

"Girl! Where is Ace and Luffy?" Shanks called out and placed his only arm out to stop his mean from advancing as shockingly the marines and a few pirates were cleaning up the mess they made. "Where are they?"

Soft brown eyes contemplated him carefully as he placed whitebeard back over her shoulder. Returning to place her back to them. "How am I supposed to know? I just came for whitebeard." Giving a half-assed answer as she didn't know where Luffy was at the moment, not even sure if he made it to her small ship.

Before Shanks could open his mouth, the girl mysteriously disappeared with the Capitan pirate of the whitebeards and stomped his foot. "Luffy could be in danger! ARGH! What am I going to do?!" having one of his crew men slapping him up the head.

"Clam down Capitan." Yasopp calmed. "Didn't you see? That girl…she knew I was aiming to shoot her, yet she did nothing till the final second and somehow stopped the bullet before it hit her."

Benn, Shanks first mate said. "Does the brat even know that she's dealing with a Yonko?"

"Of course she does!" all looking back up to the platform to see Garp standing there with his fist clenched. "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"I'd prefer it if you don't." a soft razor feminine voice wafted through the air. "Don't bother trying to find me, Garp-san, you will fail. But I have a message for the Admiral that was about to kill Luffy and Ace…I'll give you two years to become stronger before I allow the soil to feast on you. You marines have pissed me off too much over the years and this stunt was the final straw. Watch your backs, check your underlings, and search high and low, because you may never know when I will strike. When I come, I _will_ kill you if it is the last thing I do."

Garp's eyes widen and shouted to the heavens. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Do you want to die too?" came her amused reply as suddenly the Vice fell to his knees as his chest was cut deeply and coughed blood.

"You're just like him!" Garp hissed as he clutched his wound.

"I don't care. What did you expect? For me to remain a dog for the rest of my life? Your job is done; it's my turn to take the lead." The air grew cold before a large gust blew most of the people of their feet with the pirates taking the opportunity to make a dash towards their ships. "Remember this, Garp-san. I _am_ not his nor yours; I am _hers_." The atmosphere returning to normal as Garp cursed and slammed his hand against the platform.

"_Dammit…it sounded like he doesn't even know…any of them. It's been 10 years since then and she's been alive all this time. What have I done?"_

The hooded figure was long in the horizon as she finished sedating Luffy and wrapped up his wounds and had whitebeard do his own. Ignoring him as he spoke. "You have grown much, chibi. Does _daddy_ know you are here?" he teased only to get his beard tugged at by the hooded female.

"I'm this close to snapping, Edward." Grunting as the large man pulled her into a comforting embrace and struggled to get out of his grip and slowly gave up as she cried silently into his broad chest and started hitting him weakly.

"I've told you holding it in would be hard; you are a human after all; no matter how hard you try to supress the feeling." Pulling back to tug down her hood to come face-to-face with a beautiful young teen with lightly tanned skin and raven black hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back in long curls with her bangs brushing against her large chocolate eyes. Dark purple ancient vine-like tattoos on the left side of her face, specifically under her eye and around to the top of her forehead. "Just as beautiful as I remember."

The young teen wiped her eyes with her fists and cried out. "H-he said I…I was l-like him…WAAHH!"

Whitebeard chuckled deeply and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It must've been hard. Seeing them on the line of death and Garp being as rotten as ever. Though he is a good man; he does after all have high expectations of Ace and Luffy…" looking up as he heard some shuffling and chuckled nervously. "Now, now. It's not what it looks like, my son."

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE!" Ace yelled in anger and was about to attack his father figure when Luffy shoved him into the ground and leapt high into the air.

"LUKA!" he yelled in joy and attempted to hug her, only to be slammed against the deck and couldn't move a limb. Even Ace next to him couldn't move as he was thrashing about.

"MONKEY. D. LUKA!" Ace yelled, ignoring his tears that streamed down his face. "EDWARD NEWGATE! I'M GOING TO KISS AND KILL YA!"

"To think I saved their lives for this." The now identified Luka muttered regretfully.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry to all that i haven't been updating recently. school's started in the southern hemisphere and all my assignments are due in the same week. -.- i swear my teachers hate me with a passion.

anyway, this is my first One Piece fic after i fell in love with the manga and anime due to my new japanese teacher. thanks for ruining my life by the way. -.- in reality, i'm up to the sky island arc, but did a little research online and ruined everything for myself. -.- oh well. please enjoy and flames are welcomed after i have a mental beat-up and cry. :D any wrong spelling in names for doesn't make sense, please PM me and i'll fix it up.

Naruto stories and one-shots will be coming shortly, please wait my lovely readers. i've had like a million ideas for new stroies that i wrote a whole bunch of other stuff, but i want to focus on my main naruto story atm. 'To change the future.'

if you want pairing one-shot stories for One Piece, Naruto or Fairytail, i'm more than happy to write a few. just Pm or review me a pairing and what you want in it. :D


	2. Introducing Luka

**Change in destiny: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** Ace was meant to die protecting Luffy with Whitebeard dying too, yet destiny had a different plan when a figure long thought missing and dead appeared and saved them all. What does this person want? Why show up now of all time? What has happened that has left them wary of others? And why is a certain green-haired swordsman pining for their attention? Mystery, adventure etc

**XXXX**

**2 years later:**

"Luffy is this really necessary? I've been telling you for the past two years that I _don't_ want to join your crew." An irritated brunette voiced as was tossed over his shoulder and carried away. "Just because I helped you with your Haki and Gomu-Gomu, doesn't mean I planned to stay around for long."

"Whitebeard left me in charge and I won't let him down after what he has done to protect you. Even Ace wanted this and it's the least you can do for me since I thought you were dead for 10 years." Luffy huffed. "You don't even need to join my crew; you can just be a guest."

"More like a prisoner." She muttered, yet she made no attempt to escape. "You may be the oldest twin, but I have my own dream, ya know. Just like you, Ace and Whitebeard."

"Dream? You've never mentioned one before." Luffy putting her down as they were near their destination.

"Yeah." Scratching her cheek nervously as she redirected her gaze. "I want to find mother and get my answers as to why she left us alone with Garp-san. I understand Dragon-san's reasons, but mother had no right to leave two 5 year olds alone in the middle of the night. At least Dragon-san had the audacity to say goodbye to us."

"Oi stop using big words. It makes me look like the younger sibling."

Luka sighed in amusement. "Maybe Ace wanted me to look after you more than you look after me…" Cutting her sentence short as she felt a disturbance and whipped her body around and drew out a senbon to stop a large sword from attacking both her and Luffy.

"Eh?! So cool!" Luffy announced with wide eyes.

Luka narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Mihawk Dracule. It's quite rude to be attacking from behind; much less a woman with such underhand tactics."

Mihawk kept his gaze sternly locked on hers before glancing to her weapon in surprise. "Interesting. Are you a swordsman?"

"Former. Till I find the right blade as my partner." She replied and lowered her senbon and put it away. Grabbing Luffy's hand and walked past him.

"Now I see why whitebeard took a liking to you and Shanks with Luffy." The siblings stopping and turned to face him. "I'd like to battle the both of you one day, individually."

"I have nothing to do with the government, but you're more than welcome to fight Luffy." Glancing over to him to see his burning determination.

Mihawk turned to face them and voiced. "You're an interesting woman, yet I see the fear in your eyes that you cannot mask from me."

"Of course I would be scared." She snorted. "You're the world's strongest swordsman and was about to attack my…Luffy." Changing her words from brother. "Knowing one's weakness and accepting it helps strive to a stronger person."

"Oi Luka. Can we go now? I wanna see everyone and have some meat…meat…meat!"

"Oi Luffy is that you?" a strong voice called out as a green haired man walked out into view with an irritated look and had three swords on him that made Luka tilt her head in observation. "It _is_ you. I've been wondering around for the past 2 hours and got lost because _somebody_ got interested in…who are you?" he pointed to the woman.

Luka didn't answer him and retook Luffy's hand and began walking away; calling over her shoulder. "Interfere in my word to kill the Magma-user and we'll end up clashing. It's the only way I'll ever consider fighting you, otherwise I _will_ ignore you."

"Oi Luka wait, it's Zoro! HEY ZORO!" waving to him yet he kept walking off with Luka.

"I accept your terms. What of you, Monkey D. Luffy?" Mihawk voiced, leaving Zoro in confusion.

"Whenever you want but now. I need MEAT!" letting go of Luka's hand when he smelt the delicious aroma of his favourite food and ran towards it.

Luka sighed. "I knew it. It was for me to look after him." Tossing over her shoulder a Vivre paper attached to a senbon as it neatly pinned itself to Mihawk's jacket. "If you see Sakazuki-san, give him that or keep it for yourself. Either way I'll live and die of old age."

"Quite confident, aren't you. It could lead to your downfall." Seeing the beautiful brunette look over her shoulder to give him a confident smirk with his eyes widening briefly before understanding. "So you're _his_ child."

"A problem with that? I'm also _her_ child as well. Zoro." Gaining the attention of the Marino. "Let's go. Our Capitan won't wait that long to share the food."

Mihawk grabbed Zoro's arm and whispered. "She would make a worthy rival for you, Zoro. Don't be fooled by her appearance for she is a human too. _She_ is the one who stopped the fighting two years ago and the one I'm interested in. Keep an eye out on her."

"Hai." Zoro confirmed seriously and gave one last look to his teacher before moving over to the woman named Luka and followed behind her. "Who are you?"

"Zoro Roronoa." She muttered and pulled out a small black book and began writing in it before she answered him. "The name's Luka. One of Luffy's trainers for the past two years." Pausing as she looked up to a large ship with a golden lion at the tip. "Odd. Luffy's trail ends here. Is this your ship?" looking behind to the swordsman for an answer but before either could answer a pair of rubber hands wrapped around their waists and pulled them up.

"There you are!" Luffy scolded the brunette. "I was waiting for you to arrive so I can introduce you to everyone."

"Ahh Luffy…" Luka tried to stop him, but was too late as he called to the feasting crew.

"MINA-SAN!" grinning genuinely that Luka melt and didn't have the heart to stop him. If he was happy, so would she. "I want you to meet somebody important to me, Mo…"

The brunette slapped a hand over his mouth and began giving him a noggin. "Luka. The name's Luka." Releasing the Capitan and whacked him upside the head. "Don't get so ahead of yourself; I thought I taught you patients."

"Mou so mean." Leaping up and laughed and pointed to each member. "Meet Nami our navigator and best mapmaker in the seas. Robin our archaeologist and awesome assassin. Brooks our musician and second swordsman. Usopp our sharpshooter and liar. Tony-Tony Chopper our top doctor. Franky our shipwright. Sanji…uhh…" seeing him doing the noodle dance that made Luka twitched her lips in amusement. "Our cook and Zoro our swordsman and first mate."

"Nice crew; they're all dysfunctional in their own way. Nice to finally meet you." Bowing in greeting and turned to Luffy. "You know I can't stay long, Luffy. An hour at best with 2 days maxes."

Luffy only laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're my nakama now and no returns."

Luka pulled on his ear with a sigh. "Don't go deciding things for yourself, moron." Letting go and handed him over a bounty flyer. Seeing her photo in her signature cloak with the hood down and her first name and gawked at the price on her head.

"5-500,000,000 belli…" Luffy hollered. "That's 100,000,000 more than me. But why so much?"

"Idiot." She muttered. "What do you think for? Who else had the nerve to destroy Sakazuki's pride, much less threaten him, release all the pirates and almost kill of all the fighters? Not to mention saving your ass and Ace's along with Edward-san's." looking to the X-shaped scar on his chest and turned away from him. "I'm leaving, Luffy."

Before Luffy could grab her, she disappeared and cursed. "Dammit! I don't think so!" and was prepared to go after her, only to be stopped by Robin. "Let go."

"I'll talk to her, Capitan. A woman's touch is much more needed than a man's, especially considering her lineage."

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Bring her back to me. She has the answers I need."

"Will do Capitan." And leapt after the retreating figure…though she was walking away calmly.

"I'm not going back, y'know." Luka voiced as she pulled up her hood and continued to walk. "I've done my part and now it's time I left." Allowing Robin to walk next to her.

"And what part would that be, Luka-san?"

"I've trained him to the best of my abilities in the two years and now I must start on my own path." Going deep within the jungle and said. "You were with Dragon-san, no?"

"Yes I was. For a short time, otherwise I never saw him again in the two years."

"Well now you get to meet him again." She muttered as the wind picked up and dark clouds rolled over. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Don't make me laugh. Can't I be worried for my supposed _dead_ daughter?" He growled with Robin smirking knowingly. She was right about Luffy and Luka being related. Both pulling down their hoods to reveal their faces and their tattoos on the left side of their face.

"You're only my father in blood. Nothing more, nothing less. My _real_ dad died saving me from the marines." Father and daughter glaring each other down that made Robin feel so out of place and how on earth Luffy was related to the two. Garp she could understand, but these two…_passive_ monsters were debateable. "I plan on entering the new world and sailing to the final island. If you or Garp-san gets in my way, I will not hesitate to disappear for good."

Dragon released a dark chuckle as he smirked. "Even you know that you are not strong enough to take on me or Father. There still and forever will be a gap between us."

"You wouldn't be saying that to Luffy." She muttered sadly yet her mask remained in place as Dragon was taken aback by her comment and tone. "If I were a boy just like Luffy, you would say you're proud and see me off to the Grand Line…that I had a purpose in life…W…What do you want from me? You've been following Luffy and I ever since we left the marine hold."

"Keen sense you have." He voiced as she lost the fire in her eyes she once had when she was talking to Mihawk. She was so much like himself that he wondered what would've happened if he took her with him. How strong she would be? What type of woman she could become? But all he could see in her was a broken child, still yet to be fully healed. Not even Luffy could patch up the rest of the cracks, she needed more. "I know it's too late to apologise, so I won't, but you're the only one I can trust completely to watch over Luffy. He's too much like his Grandfather and…"

"Mother. I know, I remember her vividly." Luka finished for him. "Whatever I see is burned into my eyes for the rest of my life. Both a curse and a gift."

"Ah so you did inherit my genes quite strongly. You would've made a great heir to the army."

"I distaste war and fighting. I only step in if Luffy asks or if there's something in it for me. Luffy is old enough to take care of himself and his crew are loyal to the end. It's all in their eyes so I am not needed." turning her back on the revolutionary Leader. "I have a dream of my own. I wish to fulfil it before I die."

"You still can't be serious about Sakazuki still. He will burn you from the inside out."

"Again. You wouldn't say that to Luffy." She repeated from earlier. "Sakazuki-san is nothing more than a side-hobby, I dream of getting answers and if my life as a D worth it." Pulling up her hood as she was prepared to leave. "Tell me, Dragon-san. Have you actually had the care to look into mother's lineage? It certainly is a far greater surprise than One Piece." Walking away from the man as Robin looked to him before following close behind.

"Look after him, Lu-chan." he smirked as he could clearly hear her click her tongue in annoyance. "And I'm sure you'll find your answer." Pulling up his hood and disappeared along with the storm.

Robin looked to the downcast-ed Monkey D and voiced. "Bottling up your emotions won't help you heal and I'm sure Dragon-san has figured that out too…even Capitan."

"That's…That's almost impossible. It's like chewing your nails or smoking, a habit that had locked firmly in place." Pausing and gripped Robin's hand; looking up through her hood to say firmly. "Tell Luffy I'll be there in an hour."

"You're coming? He'll be ecstatic."

"Dragon-san entrusted me completely and asked politely. Tell Luffy I'm sorry about before, he'll understand what I mean." Instantly disappearing that shocked Robin as there was no trail left behind and continued her way over to the boat and got aboard.

"Robin…d-did you g-get her…?" a crying Luffy choked as he tackled Robin around the waist and dampened her t-shirt with his tears.

"In an hour, Capitan. She also told me to say that she was sorry and I'm guessing it was for her dismissive behaviour from before."

"Really! She's coming back…" Luffy pausing mid-cheer and added on slowly. "And she apologised…AHHHH!" prepared to dash off the ship, only to be held back by half a dozen of Robin's arms. "SHE'S IN DANGER! SHE NEVER APOLOGISES UNLESS SOMETHING BIG HAPPENS!"

"Then we better prepare for departure, Capitan." Robin informed. "Just look. Isn't that the marine's section." Pointing over to a large plume of smoke and fire.

**With Luka:**

"Stupid bandits, stupid marines." Luka mumbled as she carried two large suit cases while walking calmly around the crowd of hollering and distressed people. "I didn't expect them to be that dumb." Shaking her head sadly as she slipped into the forest with ease. Looking behind her suddenly and frowned. "I thought you left already…" Facing forward and was taken back about how close the intruders face was to hers. "Mihawk-san." She muttered in annoyance.

"Polar opposites of your brother dearest." He smirked. Looking to the baggage in her arms and continued to say. "You're playing a dangerous game with the government, Luka. Even now, I can take you back to the marine base and have you executed for your crimes."

"But you won't." she replied cockily with a mirroring smirk. "And you know I'd rather die fighting than to be taken to address the World Government. Tell me, why is it that you want to fight me? I know I hold your interest, but on what grounds?"

Mihawk was taken aback by her sudden confidence boost and wonder what happened in the time he last saw her. Yet his face remained passive and unreadable as he replied honestly to her. "Boa Hancock, Big Mama and Robin Nico are all strong female pirates. The first I have no interest, the second is a waste of my time and the third has nothing to offer. You on the other hand are a complete mystery to me. You're neither a pirate nor revolutionary soldier, which leaves you as just a mere traveller with extraordinary abilities and a high bounty. Till this day, I still don't know how you stopped the war and that's what makes you a threat to the World government and pirates."

"I'm not the only one you should be worried about. _All_ the carriers of D are a threat to the world government. Even so, I believe that Luffy will change the age of piracy along with his crew and I…I will do what I do best. Protect him to my dying breath. My dream of finding my answers is purely selfish that I faked my death and left my family, only to end up in places I pray no child ever comes across. I _know_ that Luffy's dream to become Pirate King will help me get what I want."

"And what would that be?" Mihawk whispered darkly as he took a step forward, inwardly smirking as how she never backed down from his gaze.

"My life." She simply answered. "Now out of my way Shichibukai-san. You reek of dog."

"So dismissive." He breathed against her face that made her prepare herself for an attack. "Don't worry. I don't plan on fighting you now with all the enemies you're making." Sliding a hand in her coat slowly as she didn't move and grabbed hold of what he wanted and pulled out small piece of paper and expertly folded it into a rose and pinned it to his jacket. "You didn't give me one, Luka. Though you would make a fine partner in crime; it's a shame I smell like a dog." Surprising the Monkey D by taking the opportunity that her hands were occupied and pulled her close to his frame around her hips and brought his head down for a hot, searing passionate kiss that shocked her at first as he didn't wait for her to part her lips and ploughed on through with his tongue.

Growling into the kiss as she gained her bearings after a full 3 minutes, Luka somehow managed to cut his cheek for him to release her and attempted to kick him, yet her dodged her expertly and grabbed hold of her slender ankle. "Don't you have to save the _master's_ house?" she hissed at the smirking swordsman.

"Very interesting indeed." Wiping the small cut on his cheek as he released her ankle and looked to her in genuine curiosity. "I have a message from Shanks. Will you listen to it?"

Luka looked over her shoulder to see that the marines were too busy trying to put out the fires she caused and looked to the position of the sun to see that she only had 20 minutes left. "Make it quick, Shichibukai-san."

"He wishes to thank you personally for saving Luffy and Ace, so prepare to see him in the New World. But he doesn't want to meet up with Luffy too early on; he will meet you alone." Seeing her raise a brow and answered her unasked question. "He figured you out as soon as Garp tried to kill Sakazuki in your place and for the attempt of murder on your brothers. He's…not angry, more on the lines of pissed off at you."

"A lot of people are." She snorted and made her way past him, whispering venomously. "Kiss me again without permission; I will _castrate_ you with a rust senbon. Maybe if you're lucky and I'm in a good mood, I'll torture you over a 48 hour period before draining you of blood." Continuing on her way and ignored his comment of keeping her words in mind for the next time and disappeared completely away from him.

Reappearing on top of the head of the mascot lion and looked to her struggling and weeping brother in amusement and sighed. Gaining their attention by tossing the two suitcases towards the navigator and twitched her finger for the cases to open. Spilling open with multiple belli, making it rain. (Couldn't help myself.) "I hope this is enough to cover my stay." Leaping down in front of a shaking reindeer and looked to it oddly as she sat before it. Looking over its blue nose, small and fuzzy stature, hat and the way it looked at her in fear. "You're hiding the wrong way, ya know." Ignoring the straw hat leech that attached itself to her back stubbornly.

"EHH! Luka-Onee-sama, where did you get all this money?" Nami giggled in delight as they set sail and counted the money with glee.

"It's my bounty." Luka answered as she kept her gaze to the reindeer and ignored Luffy rubbing his cheek against hers. "I found a bunch of idiot bandits to take me in, knocked them out as soon as I saw the money and left. But I think I accidently set the place on fire and destroyed half their ships in the port."

"Genius." Nami awed as belli signs appeared in her eyes. "Who wants to try next?" looking to the monster three and Robin with a gleam in her eye.

"Devil." Usopp muttered as he stood next to the contemplating Zoro and watched the new-comer stare intently at Chopper. "So are you apart of our crew?" getting straight into interrogation like he once did to Robin as he whipped out a pen and pad.

"No, I'm a babysitter." Waving a lazy hand to the leech as the crew face-faulted. "I see now. So this is what people mean by cute and cuddly." A soft blush adorning her cheeks at the newfound emotion that made Sanji pass out with a large heart in his eyes and steam pushing from his ears and nostrils.

"I'm not cute and cuddly, you asshole. I'm a mighty strong doctor pirate that can scare off all the idiots like you, asshole!" yet chopper was prancing around happily with his fur turning pink by his cheeks at the compliment.

"Ne, ne is I cute and cuddly?" Luffy pouted at the attention of Luka being directed away from her and made her face him by grabbing her head and turned it. Pouting with big watery eyes.

"Uhh…" Luka choked as she didn't know what to say in such a casual moment in front of people she just recently meet. If it was just Luffy, Ace and whitebeard then she would have no problem, but she wasn't like her brother. She tended to act cold and standoffish to people till she knew she could form an unbreakable trust. It was why she always travelled the seas alone after sneaking off whitebeard's ship and that was a hard feat too. "No…" seeing him sulk further and waved her hands about and said. "It's just that Luffy is handsome, not cute." Flaring red as the crew laughed lightly.

"YAY! Take that chopper!" Luffy sounded as he further wrapped his arms longer around Luka and stuck out his tongue like a child.

"_Strange."_ Zoro mused as he watched as his Capitan was practically strangling the dare he admit it…beautiful brunette that looked as if Luffy wasn't doing so as she continued to look at the ship's doctor with a curious eye. _"Just before it was like staring at death but now she looks like a child filled with curiosity. Just what happened to her? She's almost like the complete opposite of Luffy."_ Gazing to Robin to see her amused smile aimed at Luka as she poked Chopper's nose that made a squeaking nose, causing her to look to the reindeer in fascination with a softer blush appearing. Zoro mentally slapped his head and cursed his mentor. _"And she's supposed to be my rival. What was he thinking?"_

Luka stood up with Luffy still attached to her back and looked back to the disappearing island with a frown. "Whoops." She said as a fleet of Marine ships appeared in the distance with calls of outrage and scratched her cheek.

"Luka!" Luffy scolded as he stretched a finger to flick her nose, ignoring her death glare that sent Usopp, Chopper and Nami running with the first saying that she was a dangerous Shinigami. "This is the third fleet in the past two weeks."

"It's not my fault my bounty is as it is, it's all yours due to your recklessness." Pushing his face away from her and looked to the ships with contemplation. "With the speed of the wind, they should be within range in 5-10 minutes at the latest." Stunning Nami as she was about to say the same thing. Moving to the other side of the ship and sat against the railing and yawned. Peeling Luffy off of her with ease and tossed him to the opposite end. "What are you waiting for? You're the Capitan, give out orders."

Luffy looked to his crew and stubbornly said. "No. I want you to fight them by yourself, Luka." Seeing her eyes widen briefly before they hardened. "Either you let us get captured or you fight." Knowing how much she despised the request, but he knew his crew didn't completely trust her and wanted her to have more nakama than just him, Ace and whitebeard.

"Do I have to kill them?" she questioned seriously, gaining the full attention of the curious crowd.

Luffy thought the idea over and immediately shook his head, knowing that she would never forgive him for making her end lives of those innocently doing their jobs. "I will allow you to not kill them if you join my crew." Grinning at her dilemma.

"To think my teachings weren't lost on you." Luka smirked and pushed herself of the railing. Untying her white cloak and handed it over to Luffy to hold as she stood in the middle of the ship in tight-fitted black trousers with dark blue button-up vest that showed her chainmail around her chest and knee high laced up boots with a small heel. Her long hair flowing in the wind as she leaned on one leg with the opposite hand on her hip as her eyes narrowed on the ship and began analysing. Ignoring Sanji's compliments and the whistles from Franky, Nami and Usopp as Luffy stood next to her in a rare moment of seriousness. "How long, Capitan?"

"15 seconds. Any longer and you're cooking dinner tonight."

"And I've corrupted you. Great, just what I need." Luka muttered under her breath, yet everybody still caught it and sweatdropped. Raising one hand up with her palm facing the fleet. "You owe me sake after this, Luffy. I still don't have full control over it yet." _"And I doubt I ever will."_

"12 seconds." Was his reply as she tsked at him and began to focus on the people on the ship.

"_There's at least an average of 35 men on each ship, with 5 ships in total. Just like with the red-haired pirates. Move around them, keep them alive. Pressure, check. Current, check. Population, check."_ Luka thoughts going into overdrive.

"9 seconds." Luffy counted down. The crew interested in what was going to happen.

"_Space, check. Flow, check…"_

"5 seconds."

"Done." She voiced confidently with a smirk and dropped her palm to face to ground. All watching in awe as the ships all tore apart and sunk. Chucks of waves eating at the wood as the marines struggled to remain afloat with Luka twitching her fingers to keep their breathing stable and water out of their lungs.

"1 second." Luffy voiced as she wasn't finished. She missed the main ship and looked to her curiously and said. "Zero. Why didn't you get that one?" he whined and dropped the serious attitude.

"The marines wouldn't have been able to swim back to shore with no boat or a source of floatation since I drowned _all_ of the wood. The Marines in this area take pride in keeping their comrades safe and used it to my advantage. Do we need to go through our history and current events lessons again?" looking to her new Capitan seriously with a hint of worry as she took back her cloak, yet she never put it back on.

Luffy gulped and backed away. "N-no…" remembering her methods of teaching and shivered. It was like mixing all the bad people he fought in one with an extremely dangerous temper that she manages to keep under control. But once it's snapped, there's no going back.

"S-she…t-the…" Usopp breathed disbelievingly.

Sanji dropping his cigarette with his eye popping out. "J-just one h-h-hand…"

Nami, Chopper and Frankie were in too much shock to say anything with Robin voicing. "How…?"

Zoro almost dropped his swords as he looked over to the two brunets in shock and awe. Now understanding why Mihawk said to keep an eye out on her and that she would be a worthy rival for him. Gripping the hilt of his named sword tightly as he grinded his teeth together, wondering how to keep up with such a strong opponent. Watching as she scratched her cheek lazily and yawned as if she didn't take out most of the fleet with Luffy immediately reattaching himself to her.

"When I was 8, I ate one of the most dangerous Logia devil's fruit due to its unpredictability and the actually need to work with it, not against or override it." Luka finally started to explain as the marine ship was no longer in sight. "I came across it when I first escaped the Marines and the World Government and sailed to an uncharted island filled with these large wolves and my adoptive father." Looking to Luffy and saw as he nodded at her to explain to them and open up a little. "He healed me up and first took notice of my abilities and trained me as best as he could. Saying that I would be a danger even to myself if I didn't know how to at least work with it. I lived with him for 3-4 years before I left to explore the Grand Line, but I was soon captured…" ending that part of the story there with a frown as she gazed towards the vast ocean. Still not coming to terms of her _real_ father's sacrifice. "I ate the Kaze-Kaze fruit."

Only Robin gasped. "…Impossible…"

* * *

**A/N:** NOT FOLLOWING CANNON AS MUCH! will be flashbacks for better understanding of/for Luka's attitude. WATCH OUT FOR SMOKER!


	3. unearthing the family memories

**Change in destiny: Chapter 3**

**Summary:** Ace was meant to die protecting Luffy with Whitebeard dying too, yet destiny had a different plan when a figure long thought missing and dead appeared and saved them all. What does this person want? Why show up now of all time? What has happened that has left them wary of others? And why is a certain green-haired swordsman pining for their attention? Mystery, adventure etc

**XXXX**

"And what happened next, Usopp-kun?" an eager Luka asked with wide eyes as the sharpshooter was taken aback by the honorific. Only really hearing it from Kaya and felt his insides warm to hear it once again as he stood like a mighty warrior on top of a barrel.

"Why I'll tell you exactly what happened, fair maiden. I was on my last few breathes and prepared to die with a smile on my face when a voice of an angel gave me inspiration to get back up and save my nakama…" chopper somehow finding his way comfortably in Luka's lap as she absentmindedly stoked his fur.

Sanji muttering. "How come long-nose and fur-ball are getting all the attention? Does she even know that he's lying through his teeth?" looking to the grounded Luffy via Luka as she made him wear a sign with letters in thick red 'MORON', sulking as he had to stay at least 10 meters away from her and chewed his meat sadly.

"Of course she knows." Luffy answered, popping one arm on the table to rest his chin on his hand. A soft smile emerging on his lips. "I haven't seen her open up to anybody this quickly before. It usually takes a few days…weeks…maybe it was months when we were training."

"Luffy…" Robin called as Sanji placed a cup of warm tea in front of her. "Is it true? That she possess the Kaze-Kaze no mi?"

"Nani?" Luffy voiced. "I've seen it myself, its super awesome!"

"And super dangerous." Robin rebuffed and placed her words in simple form for the Capitan to understand as Franky took an interest and sat with them. "Records of the wielder of that fruit have all died within a range of 2 weeks to 4 months tops. Dying by their own hands as they could never control their logia element. Wind on its own it dangerous as it is unpredictable, powerful, deadly and sharp. I'm surprised she's lived 11 years with the ability."

"Where are you heading with this?" Zoro asked. Interested in what she had to say for once.

"She means that when I lose it or explode, I will die along with everybody within a 45km range." Luka voiced from her spot as her eyes harden once before as Usopp patted her shoulder sympathetically with Tony snuggling into her waist as she smoothed his back.

"EHH?! Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy yelled in anger. "Do they know about it?!" waving his hands about, with only Luka being able to detect his fear.

"I plan on dying of natural causes, hopefully old age." She replied casually. "And only Edward-san knows. He was the one who told me in full detail in the first place and I warned him not to tell either of you because of how you'd react."

"How would you know?!" Luffy bellowed, yet kept to his 10 meters barrier from her.

Luka close the distance between them and poked his forehead with an irritated sigh. "Because…you're my idiotic of a cry-baby friend…"

_Flashback: 14 years ago_

"_Luka!" Luffy called out as he ran through the halls of the dark and eerie corridors of the forest cottage. Haven been woken up to the sound of his younger sister screaming followed by her crying and immediately dashed out of bed and bolted around the cottage looking for her._

_Bursting through the kitchen doors to find his sister in the foetal position trembling and silently weeping. Making him cry too as he rushed over to her and pulled her against his body to warm up her frozen body and cried out. "MAMA! MAMA! HELP ME!" silence was all that answered him and noticed how his baby sister whimpered at him to stop calling their mother and tilted her head to look at her. Being stunned silence and fear at her lifeless orbs that once held a burning will to prove all the men wrong about girls being weak. He had never seen his sister so…not Luka ever._

"_Luka!" he cried as he shook her shoulders to get her to look at him properly. Not with…those…those empty eyes. Seeing through his blurred vision of her dishevelled state and the odd wrist-marking-tattoo on her right. "I'll save you, I promise! Just please stay with me! LUKA!" he screamed uncontrollably and unknowingly sent a strong pulse though the ground, destroying the kitchen area._

_The back door slammed open with a huffing red-haired man stumbling in. "Luffy! Luka!" Shanks hollered out and ran through the cottage towards the sounds of children crying. Seeing the heartbroken boy clutching onto his broken sister like a life line and immediately pulled them both into his arms and took them out of the house. Luffy attached to his back as he cradled Luka carefully as he ran towards the nearest doctor. Thankful that he listened to his gut to check on the two. "Luffy what happened? Where's your mother?"_

_Luffy didn't answer as his tears kept him from hearing Shanks, but Luka looked up to the panicking pirate and touched his face. Seeing his eyes widen and whispered sadly. "Now you understand…" her eyes glancing to her older twin brother. "Don't tell him or Ace. Please. Don't tell anyone…" Closing her eyes and passed out in mental exhaustion._

"_S-Shanks…" Luffy sniffled. "Please help me…I w-want to be strong…f-for her…please…" He too passes out as soon as Shanks made it to the local clinic and looked between the two siblings._

"_I promise."_

_Flashback end._

Luka removed her fingers from the stunned Capitan's head and scratched her cheek. "You're doing the same thing from back then." Referring to him clinging to her like a lifeline. "Of course I know how you're going to react, moron."

Luffy's eyes began to pool which made Luka's eyes widen in shock as he began crying. His crew stepping back from the two and watched them carefully as Luka had this odd on and off switch. Getting on his knees and slammed his head on the wooden deck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over again. "I'm a terrible person…" stopping there as Luka tugged at his ear with a stone face.

"You're far from terrible Luffy. If anything, I am with the deeds I have done, you would be disappointed. If anything, you're the only pure one." Glancing back to the scar on his chest and walked away from him. "Oh by the way, there's s large marine ship heading our way. From the north east." Moving over to the railing and sat on it. Looking proactively at the ocean in the opposite direction of the oncoming ship as the others looked between her and Luffy in shock.

Luffy got up and rubbed at his eyes and looked to her with concern about what she said. Ignoring the warning shots from the large ship as the others rushed around to get away and prepare for a battle. "I've failed you…" he whispered sadly as he watched her moved her hair out of her face, the robes on his sign making a clean cut and smiled. Taking that as he answer for him to shut-up or she'll kill him for being all sappy.

Chopper paused in run and changed direction, moving over to Luka and climbed up the railing and tugged at her vest to gain her attention. "Nakama…" he said. "Now and forever."

Luka's eyes widen at the reindeer's proclamation and gave him the honour of gracing him with a genuine soft smile and warm chocolate orbs as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Whispering. "Thank you." And pushed him over to help Usopp and went back to her gazing.

"Oi Chopper!" Luffy called. "What did you say to her?" bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Huh? Just that we're friends forever…" looking to his Capitan with a large smile and whispered for only the two of them to hear. "…You have a nice _sister_, Luffy. I'll help heal her. Hehe." Seeing Luffy's face turn blank before patting his head in thanks.

"Prepare to fire!" Franky called out to Usopp. The ship nearing closer with all face-faulting to who it was.

"Not even a day and he's here." Sanji muttered as he pointed to the vice-admiral, Smoker. "Can't you just leave us alone for one week…how about a month?"

Luffy's eyes widen and yelled. "EHH! Ji-san!" pointing to his grandfather that appeared next to Smoker in disbelief. "Whattya doing here?!"

"GRANDFATHER!" the straw hat pirates yelled. Though they knew of Luffy's due to the papers, but the information hadn't fully sunken in over the two years till now. Seeing the broad old man standing tall at the front of the ship with a harden face that softened slightly at the sight of his grandson.

"Where is she, Luffy? I know you know her whereabouts." Garp asked seriously as Smoker's crew readied their aim.

"She…" Nami whispered and looked between her and Robin. None having no connection to the vice-admiral and gasped as he realised who he wanted. About to speak up when Luffy held out his hand to stop her from speaking.

Garp saw his grandson's unvoiced question and said. "I'm taking her home to keep her safe. The life on the sea is no home for a girl like her and with Sakazuki out for her blood along with yours and Ace, she _is_ a large target for the Marines to hunt and execute. Under my care, she will be safe and live a peaceful life. I'll ask one more time; where is she, Luffy?"

"Life on the sea…home…safe…" Luffy muttered and pointed an angry finger at his grandfather. "FIRE!" only to be stopped by an amused chuckle and faced the mysterious brunette with a raised brow as she was still facing the opposite ocean.

"Don't sacrifice your crew for me, Luffy." She whispered in a rare moment of emotion-filled words.

"LUKA!" Garp called at her, mentally berating himself for not spotting her sooner. She looked so much like her mother, just with her father's rotten personality after _that_ day.

Luka didn't pay attention to him as she waved her bounty paper in her hand and let it drift over to the person she assumed was Smoker, since he had two cigars in his mouth and the wind warned her of his power level. "There's no need for useless fighting. Loss of a life only brings pain and suffering…isn't that right, Garp-san?" gazing over her shoulder uncaringly as the man swallowed his rising anger. "I heard you tried to kill Sakazuki in my place. I thought I made it quite clear not to interrupt or have you forgotten already." Twitching her finger, making Garp's shirt tear open to reveal the deep wound she inflicted on him two years ago.

"Luka…?" Luffy looked to her in disbelief. "Did you do that? To Ji-san?"

"She's just like _him_, Luffy. That's why I need to take her home to get her treated and bring back the Luka we know and love." Garp voiced seriously. "It's not too late to save her, Luffy. Hand her over to me and be on your way in the New World." Holding up a hand to stop the protesting Smoker. "She's a threat to both pirates and the World Government and with her out of your care, I will protect her. If _he_ gets to her, the entire world will be in turmoil, Luffy."

Luffy winced at the implication and saw Luka's eyes narrow dangerously. The only one seeing the fear, sadness and desperation in her eyes and knew that her control over the wind went as far as her emotions would allow under her control. If he let her fight, she would end up severely injured. It was why she used her Devil's fruit abilities as a last minute thing and why she was eager to get a worthy blade. Most of all, he had to protect her secret…their secret from their mother's side.

"I once made a promise…" Luffy started as his hat shadowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. "…14 years ago to grow stronger to protect my nakama and precious people. I failed 12 years ago, but now…now I won't fail, I won't ever give up on my promise." Looking his grandfather dead in the eye with a cold stare that could scare off the Sea Kings in the Calm Belt.

"Ready to fire the cannons on my signal." Smoker gave his order as his gaze never left the eyes of the cold brunette. _"What's going on in her head?"_

"Luffy." Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "No more fighting for today, okay." Squeezing his shoulder in warning as he got the idea.

"She's dangerous, Luffy!" Garp tried one last time to get his grandson to listen to him.

"_She_ risked her life and identity being revealed saving Ace, Whitebeard and me from dying!" Luffy hollered back in anger. "Where were you?! You wouldn't understand _our_ pain, old man!"

"That's enough, _Capitan_." Luka called out to him calmly as she walked casually over to them and threw her cloak over the Capitan. Enjoying the way Garp grimaced at her revelation. "Don't ruin your bond with Garp-san because of me. Even if he was an abusive man." Leaping up onto the railing and crouched low. "On your orders, Capitan." Luffy grinded his teeth with Luka looking to him with a burning fire. "Please. I need to show him something." _"To show that I am more than just a girl. That I've grown up."_

"Fine. But I want your homemade marinated meat! Ya hear me!" he reluctantly yelled at her.

Smoker and Garp watched in confusion, wondering why Luffy was letting her come to them. Luka was about to go when a tug at her vest made her stop and look to the worried reindeer. "You'll come back, right?"

"I dream to get my life back." she answered him and patted his head before leaping high into the air and floated above the Marine's ship. Contemplating a few things before she slowly landed on the railing in front of Garp.

"You look just like _him_ too and it seems you ate a Devil's Fruit." Garp breathed out, trying to keep his anger under control.

"So I've been told on several occasions." Rolling her eyes sarcastically and looked to Smoker with curiosity and tilted her head in wonder. Ignoring Garp as she narrowed her eyes and mused. "So this is what people mean by handsome." A small blush rising to her cheeks with Smoker taken aback by her comment and reaction

Usopp yelled at her. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND, LUKA-CHAN!" with the crew sweat-dropping at her careless attitude.

"Huh? I apologise for my rude behaviour." Luka bowing to the man before re-facing Garp and leapt in front of him and lightly touched his cheek with a burning gaze that made him freeze.

_Flashback:_

"_Is anybody home!" a booming yet kind voice sounded through the cottage. With a crash being heard followed by a squeal of delight. Garp grinned widely as a small girl came running towards him and tackled his leg with a happy laugh._

"_Ji-chan, Ji-chan!" the little girl cried in joy as the broad man picked her up and cuddled her like a child would to a teddy bear and tickled her middle. Enjoying her little protesting giggles and smothered her in kisses._

"_I missed you my little angel. Where is your brother?"_

"_ATTACK!" a small voice sounded as Garp felt something soft poke his thing and looked down to see a determined boy jabbing his leg with a stick and bellowed out in laughter as he picked the child up and delivered the same treatment he once did to the girl._

"_Ji-san…" the boy whined. "I'm not a baby. I don't need kisses and hugs."_

"_Oh really?" the small girl voiced with a cocky raise of her brow. Smirking as she cuddled closer to her grandfather and rained kisses on his face. Making her brother jealous as Garp chuckled, wondering how a 5 year old girl was capable of such an adult like attitude._

"_Don't kiss him, Luka. Ya supposed to be kissing me and my booboos." Gesturing to the scrap on his forehead and grinned widely as his sister grew worried and kissed it._

"_All better?" she asked innocently as he nodded._

_Garp looked to his two precious treasures and vowed to forever protect them. No matter the cost and wished to forever burn the image in his head forever before their innocent look of the world was taken away from them. 'If only you could see them, Dragon. Would you be proud?' he mused._

_Flashback end._

Garp gasped as Luka removed her hand and looked at her in shock. "Every day I wish to go back to those times." She voiced as she pulled out her black book and muttered. "Smoker, vice-admiral." Writing a few notes before pocketing it. "I want to show you one last thing, Garp-san." Bringing her hand back up to touch his cheek and focused.

_Flashback: 11 years ago_

"_Ow! What was that for you old fart!" an 8 year old Luka hissed as she glared murder at the over-reactive sandy-blonde haired man with soft amber eyes. He was in his early 30's and recently saved her from drowning in the ocean after he had accidently sunk her small rowboat._

"_Whattya mean? You ate a dangerous fruit, girlie!" tossing her over his shoulder and ignored her protests. "From this day forth, I will be your Shishō till I deem otherwise. My word is absolute!"_

"_Yeah right, Ossan. Like I'll take orders from you!" pulling at his ear in irritation._

**XXXX**

_The two sat around the fire comfortably as the man placed a hand on her head with his other propping up his head and looked to her with a fond smile. "Why don't you tell me what happened, Lu-chan?"_

"_Huh? Tell you what, Tou-chan?" she asked in confusion as her gaze form the fire was directed to him. Having spent four months with the man and lost a bet to him and was now his daughter._

"_Who hurt you, sweetie?" smiling reassuringly at her. "I may be a man and far from a decent mother, but I can try. I don't like seeing my child in pain and neither do your aunties and uncles." Gesturing to the wolves that decided to emerge from the woods. Pulling her up off the ground and into his lap as he saw her mask crack and rubbed her back soothingly as her body trembled._

"_I'm so selfish…" she whispered. "My family…my friends…I left them for my own gain. You probably hate me, right?"_

_The blonde man let loose a hearty chuckle and tightened his hold on the girl. "I could never hate my daughter. Even if you were the death of me, I will always love you, Lu-chan."_

_Luka looked up to him in shock with her mask completely shattering and broke down in his embrace. "You stupid daddy. You ruined it." Melting into his warm hands as they rubbed at her knotted muscles, with the pieces in her shattered heart coming together strongly. _

"_Hehe. What am I going to do with you, Lu-chan?"_

**XXXX**

_Luka held his cold body close to her frame as the rain covered her tears. The carnage around her a dream to her as she touched the man's cheek and saw him give her a weak smile. "So…that's who…-cough-…you…r-remind me s-so much of her…m-my d-daughter…" the gaping hole in his chest causing his breathing to slow down dramatically and tried to comfort the hysterical brunette in his final moments. "S-she ate…the –mumble, mumble, mumble- like y-you. D-don't let the one who r-ruined your life w-win."_

"_B-but how, Tou-chan?" Luka whispered angrily as she never let go of his wavering gaze. "Tou-chan?"_

"_B-be happy. L-live you o-o-own path, t-trust people a-and make n-nakama…I'm just s-sorry I d-didn't get to w-walk you down the a-aisle…don't let the Marines g-get to you, you're f-far stronger than you r-realise, Lu-chan…Lu-chan, do m-me a favour?"_

"_Anything." She cried into his chest as she curled up next to him, feeling his broken arm grip onto her weakly._

"_Find m-my blade…n-no. Let i-it find you. I've d-done all I c-can to t-train you and d-don't forget…" his whispers almost a silent breeze as he muttered his parting words. "I love you."_

"_TOU-CHAN!" she screamed to the heaven and released a deadly wave of razor sharp winds that sliced through the Marines that neared her and flattened the entire base as she clutched onto the lifeless body of her father. Crying to the weeping heavens as he died with a smile on his face._

…

_That was the first time she ever lost control of the wind and ended up killing everyone one the island. Every man, woman, elderly and child. They killed her father and she murdered them all. Her heart closing itself off once more. Till that fateful day a giant man with a white moustache picked her up along with the corpse of the man she refused to let go off and continued to raise her as his own. Successfully yet slowly getting her to open up and heal._

_Flashback end._

Luka retracted her hand like Garp's face had burned her and cringed. "That man…" Garp whispered in awe as he looked to his granddaughter in disbelief. "That base…impossible…" _"He's chosen _Luka _as his successor. No way and it appears she doesn't even know who he truly is."_ Gulping as he took a step back and placed on a serious face. _"If she was trained by _that_ man, then she truly will be a threat to the entire world if she gets his blade. I must stop that at any cost."_ "And what was that supposed to prove?"

"That I'm no longer the same girl you once knew."

"Yet you still hate killing people, but that base…" he taunted and saw her eyes glaze over momentarily. "That just proves that you are like him and are a danger to the World Government." Before he could grab her, Luka sent him flying back by punching his gut and flew up into the air.

"If…if I was Luffy…" she began with a razor sharp voice like two years ago. Gaining everyone's attention. "If I were born a boy…you wouldn't treat me like this. If anything, you and _he_ are more alike than me. I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO TREAT ME AS SUCH!"

Luffy's eyes widen and saw the pain Garp caused her and stretched an arm out to her and wrapped it around her waist. "Franky, get us out of her as fast as you can. Nami set a course to lose these marines. Usopp, take them out." He ordered and pulled Luka towards him and held her close to his frame. Glaring daggers at his grandfather as he could feel Luka trying her best not to break down in front of strangers. He needed to calm her down before she hurt herself trying to protect everyone from her wind.

"I don't know what she showed you, Ji-san." He started as they began to set sail at full speed. The Marine boat stubbornly not moving as Luffy squeezed Luka tighter in thanks. "BUT AS HER BROTHER, I WON'T ALLOW HER TO SHED TEARS BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE'LL ONLY CRY TEARS OF JOY AS _I_ HEAL HER WITH _MY_ NAKAMA!"

Smoker's eyes widen, seeing the similarities between the three and Dragon. Narrowing his eyes at the stunned and enraged Garp. Listening to his grandson yell at him. "BECAUSE THE MONKEY D TWINS WILL RULE THE GRAND LINE!" _"Because women are far from weak." _Being the words Luffy didn't need to say to his grandfather as they sailed out of their sight range. Pulling Luka into the captain's cabin that still remain unoccupied. Closing the door behind them and whispered into her ear softly. "There's no one around. You can let it out now."

Luka clutched onto Luffy's cardigan tightly and silently sobbed into his neck. "He…said I was…like him…" crying harder as Luffy held onto her tighter. "Am I like him? Like father?" she pleaded.

"I wouldn't know." He answered honestly. "I've never meet him before and I don't remember much of him before he left." Nuzzling into her hair and said. "You shouldn't use _that_ unless you want more people after you, Luka. I'll go talk to my crew and explain…well you." Leading her over to the large bed and tucked her in. "Everything will get better, Luka. Trust me."

Moving out of the room as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Coming face-to-face with his constipated looking crew. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" They all yelled in his face with Robin and Chopper standing near the back with amused smiles.

"Our adventures will become more hectic, no doubt." Robin giggled.

"Of course." Chopper laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like the new chapter. just a note, i update my stories based on how big my inspiration for that story is. meaning i could take 6 hours to a month or 2 just to update.


	4. Warming up to the crewfinalizing a rival

**Change in destiny: Chapter 4**

**Summary:** Ace was meant to die protecting Luffy with Whitebeard dying too, yet destiny had a different plan when a figure long thought missing and dead appeared and saved them all. What does this person want? Why show up now of all time? What has happened that has left them wary of others? And why is a certain green-haired swordsman pining for their attention? Mystery, adventure etc

**XXXX**

Warming up to the Crew.

Finalizing a Rival.

"So let me get this straight…" Nami voiced. "Luka is your younger twin sister, your mother went missing at age 5 and she remembers everything yet refuses to speak about it, unless it's Whitebeard. When ya'll were 7, she was supposedly kidnap by neighbouring pirates with your grandfather and Shanks going over and killing them all since you all thought that they killed her, which is all a lie, considering she's here. How'd did she even make it over the reverse mountain into the Grand Line then?"

Luffy hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. "Dunno. Let's go ask her…Oww, what was that for, Chopper?" rubbing his abused foot with a pout directed towards the reindeer.

"Let her rest, Capitan." Tony began to explain. "There's a lot of stress on her emotions right now and with her carrying the Kaze-Kaze fruit, she needs to be cautious and not pressured until she can fully master her devil abilities. So let her sleep."

"Oh…okay then." Luffy said seriously and stood up to bow. "Please take care of my sister." Standing to his full height with a soft smile. "She's all I have left to keep me grounded." Waving over his shoulder and moved over to the Capitan's quarters; though not before scoffing down the rest of his food and making a small plate of cubed fruits to take with him and entered the room.

Chopper sighed and asked. "Do all older siblings act this weird?"

"Well Nojiko-nee-chan got her tattoos when she first saw my Arlong mark. She did it to make me feel better…I guess." The ginger shrugged her shoulders casually. "Apart from Luffy and I, nobody else in the crew has an older sibling." _"Or siblings for the matter."_ Went unsaid.

"But we're family." Usopp said in a moments of silence. Gaining his friends curious attention for him to elaborate. "Well I mean…we've been through so much together and helped each other out like a family. I've never had an older brother or sister to look up to before and I like it a lot. Even Luffy does because he doesn't get to see Ace that much…and it's cool to have a younger brother like Luffy."

All humming or grunting in agreement with Sanji blowing out a plume of smoke before saying. "Although Luka is Luffy's sister and a female…I just…I don't trust her." Stunning the crew as he explained. "Something seems off with her. I've learnt a few things over the two years and my instincts tell me not to trust her till proven otherwise."

Robin giggled behind her hand and said. "Well it's reasonable that you don't trust her, cook-san. She doesn't trust any of us either…well expect Chopper. She's seems to have taken a liking to you." Smiling at the blush that appeared on the reindeer's face.

"Ehh?" Nami and Usopp hollered with the former saying. "How come? We've travelled with Luffy for quite some time and Ace trusts us after the first time we met. How is she even different?"

"Weren't you listening?" Zoro sighed and sat himself down next to Sanji, much to his dismay. "Luffy said that their mother went missing at 5 with his sister being the only witness and judging by her reaction to Luffy's grandfather, she's had an unwanted sheltered upbringing."

"And being raised on the sea and the Grand line, it's no place for a child, much less a growing girl." Robin continued. "She's must've seen many things to leave her wary of other people other than her family. Luffy did say to his grandfather that he would heal her along with us, his nakama."

Frankie soaked in all the information and blurted out. "I know what Luka-sis needs. Just a little bit of this, a dash of that and a sprinkle of straw hat pirate and then BOOM!" moving his hands outwards in emphasis. "She's healed and we're all nakama." Seeing their blank stares, Frankie covered his embarrassment with a cough and rephrased. "Adventures. Luka-sis needs adventures with us because it seems and looks like she has been on the run for all her life and needs some downtime to be a teenager while she still is one.

"And a feast!" Usopp added in with a victorious grin. "And more stories of the great Capitan Usopp!"

"Ahahaha. Luka actually seems to enjoy those lies of yours, Usopp. Much like Capitan." Zoro laughed with Sanji snickering next to him.

"At least she likes me better than you, pervy-cook and brawns-for-brains!" Usopp retorted and immediately hid behind Frankie at the sudden outburst. This only led to the entire crew laughing once more.

Luffy could hear the commotion outside and grinned as he sat at the edge of the bed and said. "I know you're awake. Here, have some fruit. It's your favourite…tropical."

Luka snorted before rolling over to face her brother and asked. "What you said to Garp-san…were you serious? That you can help me heal?"

Luffy removed his hat before scratching his cheek and replied. "Well I wanted to help you in the 2 year training period, but Ace and Whitebeard were being all stingy and clingy. But I know I can help you and my nakama too. That's if you give them a chance." Luffy saw her hesitate as she sat up and took the plate thankfully and started eating.

"Nii-chan…I've seen and done a lot of things that would make you detest me that it took whitebeard a day to think about my actions before he treated me as he does now…a loving daughter. I've killed stolen, robbed, lied and many more. Not to just marines and pirates, but to the innocent people too. It's become second nature to me to doubt everyone…even you and Ace when I first saved you…I lost everything dear to me once…I don't want…"

Luka was cut off as Luffy pulled her into a soothing embrace. One that Luffy only initiated to his baby sister and whispered in her ear confidently. "I've done some terrible stuff too, Luka. I am a pirate after all. But with those innocent people…were you hurt so badly that you lost control." Feeling her nod into his neck and chuckled. "Then it's not your fault, Luka and it's already happen. The best you can do is accept what has happened and move on. If you live in the past, there's no telling how long it would take for you to help and I want more than to become the pirate king to see you smile genuinely."

Luka giggled and replied. "To think my absent-minded brother could give such insightful pep talks." Pecking his cheek lightly before snuggling back under the covers. "Thanks Luffy. I owe you answers one day." Closing her eyes and huffed as Luffy climbed in next to her, yet she didn't have the heart to push him out and allowed him to cuddle into her. "You know, one day you'll have to sleep in your own bed. It was just pure luck that Hancock didn't find out that I trained with you."

"Hmm hammock is weird. Luka is safe…my home." Luffy mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Never seeing his sister's thankful smile.

"Thank you Luffy."

**Next morning:**

Luka awoke to the seas swaying and looked down to the heavy weight wrapped around her waist and yawned as untangled Luffy from her body and steeped out of the bed. Checking the sun's position from the window to see that it was 5.30am and hummed in thought. Turning to see a change of clothes for her and checked them over. Seeing that they were a white tank that would end just above her midriff and loose fitted dark grey trousers and put them back down on the chair. Moving out of the cabin and into what she hoped was the kitchen area, being startled for a moment when she saw a skeleton and remembered that he was a part of the crew.

"_Ahh what was his name again? Booger…no. Brian…no. Boston…no."_ "Ahh excuse me." Luka asked timidly from the entrance of the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I forgot your name." shyly looking around the place in awe as she had never seen such a well furbish kitchen since her time with Whitebeard.

"Yohohoho. Now aren't you the pretty little sister. Seeing you glow brings joy to my heart. Yohohoho. I don't have one." Placing his pieces of music down as Luka walked around the kitchen area like a child in a candy store and turned serious. "My name is Brook. What are your intentions with straw hat-chan, Madame?"

Luka was taken aback by his sudden hostility and closed in on her-self as she stuttered when she looked into his endless black sockets. "I-I uhh…well w-we uhh…"

Brook could see what he had done and waved his bone-y fingers in front of him. "Why don't you get comfortable as you explain? Forgive me for such a rude questioning."

"Uhh do you mind if I cook?" she asked quietly. Surprising Brook from the first time he saw her like a cold bitch. Then he, himself retreating into the kitchen to start on his latest inspiration and ignored _some_ of the commotion outside.

"Go right ahead, Luka-chan. I'm sure Sanji-kun wouldn't mind." Giving her a toothy grin that he hoped didn't scare her off. Instead she threw him a grateful look and fluttered about grabbing what she needed. Immediately relaxing.

Luka whisked her eggs peacefully as she answered his question with a soft smile on her face as she looked to him. Shocking him once more. "Luffy is my Nii-chan; we're twins. We've been a part for 12 years and now I want to help him become pirate king and reach my ambition too. To get my life back."

"Yohohoho. You know your dream has a double meaning behind it." Watching as she sliced her ingredients with an experts touch. Impressed by her skills that her outward appearance wouldn't give away. Leaning his head in one hand and asked. "What other skills do you have, Luka-chan?"

"Huh?" Luka looked startled that somebody wanted to know more about her and quickly resumed her work in the kitchen as a few pots were boiling. "I wouldn't really call them skills, more like hobbies. But I was trained as a free-fighter and swordswoman from my father. He's taught me almost everything I know." Smiling softly as she peeled and cubed her apples before sprinkling lemon juices over them to stop the apples from browning. "Ne Booger-san, do you have any hobbies?"

Brooks face-faulted as she absentmindedly called him snot. _"Just like Capitan…"_ "I am the crew's musician and can play all sorts of instruments."

"Can you play the violin?" Luka asked in surprise. "My Tou-chan used to play the violin to me all the time whenever I saw training."

"Yohohoho. If you don't mind, I'd like to share my latest piece with you." Seeing her nod her head as pulled out his string instruments. "As you were my fair maiden." And began his wistful tune. Keeping an eye out for the youngest monkey as she unknowingly began dancing to his music as she was cooking with a genuine smile spreading along her lips as she set the table.

The duo not noticing the other presences that entered the kitchen and stared in awe at the luxurious food lay out with Brook playing his music and watched as the newest addition fluttered about peacefully without a care in the world.

Luffy came tumbling in with a large grin as he saw his sister at peace and even more at the delicious spread she had made and called out to her as soon as the music died down. "Oi Luka. Where's my meat?!"

"Right here." She replied as she turned around form the oven with a large helping of marinated meat and eep-ed at the crowd that had gathered. "I…you're…sleeping…" muttering out her words as Luffy grabbed her hand and placed the meat on the table.

With Robin saying. "We've been here for the past 15 minutes, Twin-san. You were busy dancing and cooking to Brook's music."

"Ahhh…Hai." Being dragged down next to Luffy as he shoved a bowl of fruit into her hands.

"Eat up sis. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Big day? We're in the middle of the ocean, unless you want the marines back on our backs." Tilting her head in confusion and instinctively slapped Luffy's hand as he tried to grab Zoro's food. Ignoring his whining pout. "Is Garp-san here already?" her eyes widening in fear and looked around.

Nami placed a hand on her shoulder form behind and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Luka. Luffy just means by adventures when we reach the next island or meet people on the ocean." Gaining a nod from the brunette as she went back to eating her fruits with Nami moving to sit opposite her.

Sanji grumbled as Zoro pushed him out of the chair next to Luka and sat down. Throwing Sanji a dirty look. "Don't even try; dart-brow or I'll slice you up good." Placing his hand on the hilt of his katana to prove his point.

Sanji scoffed and looked away from Zoro, yet he caught Luka looking around the table to the crew in awe and grew hearts in his eyes as he ate her food. "LUKA-CWHAN! Your delightful food has melted my icy heart. I shall forever belong…ITAI!" Sanji growled as Nami pulled his ear and shoved him into a seat as Chopper made his way over to his chair. Only to be hefted up onto Luka's lap by Luffy and blushed as Luka played with his fur.

"Sanji…" Luffy called out with his straw hat covering his harden glare. "You wouldn't be happening to be interested in my _baby_ sister?" immediately laughing as Sanji paled and had tears streaming down his face. "Just kidding." Growing serious once more and voiced dangerously. "Hurt her, I break you." Before laughing once more.

"Ahh Luka-sis. Good-morning." Frankie greeted as he patted her head and took a seat next to Robin and helped himself to the large breakfast spread.

Luka looked around the table as Usopp greeted her warmly and nodded her head to him. _"So this is what Luffy meant by nakama. They all feel so warm…I wonder…I wonder if I can be like them. Like what Tou-chan said…can I have nakama…?"_ being brought out of her musing as Chopper had a fork in his hoof and placed it near her mouth and opened. Chewing on a piece of pineapple and thanked the reindeer by tapping his blue-nose playfully.

"S-so CUTE!" Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Sanji hollered as Brook decided to name his new piece after the new crew member. Luffy being pulled down from the table by his sister and fixed him with a killer glare.

"No feet on the table." She whispered darkly that made the crew shiver and Luffy chuckle happily as he slung an arm over her shoulder. Chopper snuggling back into her warmth as he dug into his blueberry pancakes.

"SUGOI! Luka, what type of food is this?" the doctor asked in bliss and he tilted his head back to see an amused brunette. Wondering what the face was for, till he felt a napkin wipe at the syrup and crumbs in his fur and blushed.

"It's western food. Tou-chan taught me how to make it."

"Tou-chan?" Zoro asked curiously. "Who is he?"

"Hmm?" Luka looked over the swordsman before answering quietly. "He's the man that saved my life and now I'm his successor. Whatever he meant by that? All he told me was to let his sword find me; that I'll know when it calls me. I've been wondering for the past 4 years after I managed to escape whitebeard's ship."

"Wait a minute." Nami said. "If we asked you any question, would you answer willingly?"

"Uhh yeah. Tou-chan always told me to answer a question, even if it meant risking lives. He said something about not leaving things unsaid and having the upper-hand." Shrugging her shoulders casually. "Sometimes I wonder if he went nuts in the head. But he's my Tou-chan either way and I wouldn't change him for anyone else."

"Hehe." Luffy chuckled as he ruffled her hair, which immediately went back to its original placement with the help of her abilities. "I wish I could thank him. Does he have a grave site?"

At that, Luka frowned and growled out. "Stupid whitebeard had Tou-chan set off to the final island, Raftel with one of his newcomers. How he managed that without being caught or dying is beyond me?"

"Well that's unfortunate." Robin commented and questioned. "What was your father's name, Luka?"

"Name?" the brunette tilting her head in confusion. "His…name…? Umm, I think he was called…Graham, no…err Greyson, no…Gary, no that's not it either…" frowning in thought as gasped as she remembered the wolves. "His name was Gray. Gray Lupinano."

Zoro smashed the glass in his hand as he looked to her with a steady eye. "Excuse me…did you just say _the_ Gray Lupinano?"

"Uhh did I say something wrong?" Luka asked in a quiet voiced. Only putting on a brave front when her precious family were in danger. Otherwise she was an ice queen or a timid child. And she hated being weak. It's what made Garp and Dragon look down on her like she would never accomplish anything worthy of their attention. "I'm sorry."

"Ehh?! No, no that's not what I meant." Zoro quickly explaining things to the frightened Monkey. Though the look from his Capitan confused him.

"Oi Zoro. Take Luka outside to talk alone. This man must be important if you're bleeding over it." Luffy gesturing to the cuts in the palm of his hands as the green-haired man sighed.

Luka grabbed Zoro by the ear and started pulling him out of the kitchen and left Chopper behind. Ignoring Luffy's laughter and the swordsman's complaints as she tossed him in the infirmary and looked over his hand carefully. Going to grab some tweezers, rubbing alcohol and Band-Aids and got to work on his hand. "You said something about my father. Do you know of him?" her attitude changing to a cold hearted witch as she ignored his hisses of pain as she applied the alcohol.

"How can you not know about him? You've trained, lived and even call him your old man. How can you not know? Every swordsman knows about him, even Brook knew since his jaw fell off."

"Sorry about it." She snapped back at him. Her chocolate orbs piercing though his deep forest green.

"Tch bipolar much." He scoffed. Immediately regretting it as she carelessly poured more alcohol onto his wounds.

"Gotta problem with that, floss-head?" glaring murder at him as she finished wrapping up his wound and stood to her full height. "What do you know about my father?" she demanded.

"Tch. Ever thought who the predecessor to Mihawk was, girlie?" Zoro standing up too and got all up in her personal space with a smug smirk as Luka's eyes widen fractionally before it was expertly masked. "To think out of everybody he could've pick, he chose a bipolar ice Queen to wield his blade. That's the most outrageous insult any swordsman can hear!"

"You've never seen me fight, moss-ball! At least I was trained 3-4 years with Tou-chan than a measly 2 years with Tou-chan's successor!"

"I could squash you with my thumb, ya ditz!" growling at the stubborn girl.

"Heh as if you would lay a finger on me." She replied smugly as she folded her arms beneath her bust. Calling Zoro out on his challenge.

"You wanna bet?" He voiced confidently. Laughing as be poked her breast with his finger and said. "See. I laid a finger on you, girlie."

Luka was shocked at his sense of challenge and palmed her face. "And to think Mihawk-san said you would be a worthy rival, yeah I heard him talking to you. Such a child, going around molesting people. Wait till Luffy hears about this." Moving over to the door, only to be slammed against it and a hard and warm body being pressed against her back.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled into her ear.

Luka smirked and shocked Zoro as she flipped them around and twisted his arm behind his back. "Try me, you pervert. I may be bipolar, but I am the daughter of Gray Lupinano." Squealing as Zoro tried to push her off and quickly went to apprehend him once more and pushed him to the ground by kicking in his knees and sat on his hips. Locking his arms above his head and used her legs to keep his apart. "Stop being so brash, you ninny. I just fixed your wound." She hissed at him dangerously.

"Got off me, girlie."

Luka smirked and voiced quietly. "What? Is the big bad swordsman afraid of a little girl like me? It's not like I want to jump you, you're not my type." Giggling as the man blushed and looked away from her.

"Uhh…" Zoro and Luka snapping their head up to see Sanji, chopper, Frankie and Nami all were standing at the entrance of the door with wide eyes. With Nami saying as she reigned in Sanji. "S-sorry about this. We heard a crash and got worried. Uhh continue." Slamming the door on the two and ran away with her posy.

"What was that about?" Zoro muttered and looked up to Luka to see her face was beet red and had a petrified look on her face.

Luka got up off Zoro and glared down at him. "Don't start a fight you can't win, Roronoa-san."

"Tch does that mean you accept me as your rival?" he grinned as he sat up.

"Pfft not with your measly skills, floss-head." Pointing a finger that almost touched his nose with a determined gleam in her eye as he still sat on the floor. "I will only accept the best of the best. I bet even Sanji-san would be a better opponent than you. Give me a reason to find you a worthy rival…oh and by the way, you better not follow in your Shishō's footsteps, it will lead to deadly torture." A dark aura appearing around her as she moved out of the room. Muttering how she was going to have Mihawk's ass on a silver platter.

Zoro blinked once, twice, thrice before yelling. "I'D MAKE A BETTER RIVAL THEN THAT PERVY-COOK ANY DAY!" storming out of the room and moved up to the crow's nest to begin his workout.

Luka on the other hand stormed into the library and slammed the door shut as she continued her torture rant. Gaining Nami's attention. "So your session with Zoro went downhill with us interfering, did it?"

"Ahh…" Luka's blush returning. "It wasn't what it looked like. I…was just angry that he thought that I would be a joke to inherit Tou-chan's blade."

"Ahh the legendary Gray Lupinano. Brook told us about him. You sure did have a great father, Luka. It's a shame he wasn't your blood-related father." Gesturing her over to take a look at her maps.

"Wow Nami-san. I've never seen maps so accurately detailed and clear before." Holding up a piece as if were a delicate treasure. A child in a candy store.

"You're very interesting, Luka. You're like Luffy but then you're like Ace. A mixture of both with a dash of yourself, original in there." Smiling as Luka handed back the map and looked about the library.

"That's a first. People usually refer me to Dragon-san because my first impressions are never the best. It hurts a lot to be compared to a man like him." Grinning over to Nami as she pulled out a book on ancient civilisations. "Dragon-san's a good man but being compared to him all because I'm scared and let my old defences come up; it makes me feel like…poop."

Nami was shocked at Luka's confession and said in a sisterly voice. "I'm betting that Luffy doesn't know about this." Her silence was all she needed as she stood up and made her way over to Luka and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Feeling her stiffen under her touch before relaxing. "I must say in appearance you look like _him_ but that's where the similarities end, Luka-chan. I don't have much to go on, but Luffy said that you look like your mother too and I'm guessing that if you didn't have that face tattoo and hair, you would look like your mother." Luka listening intently as she gripped the book tighter. "I know it's hard talking to a _male_ about such sensitive things, but you're more than welcome to talk to either Robin or I if need be. Okay?"

"T-thanks Nami-san." Giving the navigator a small smile before leaving the library with her book and headed towards the main deck to read.

Nami sighed at the retreating girl with a smile. "Frankie was right. You need nakama and an adventure."

Luka walked into the main deck and saw her brother playing about with Chopper and Usopp and found her way to the steps of the ship and sat down to read the book. Fully immersed and closed the outside world out. Even when Luffy tried to take the book from her, she just punched him across the ship before turning a page. She didn't even know how long she had been reading the book till the wind picked up around her that made her freeze in her tracks and saw the crew all eating lunch outside and looked over the edge out to the ocean with a critical eye.

Luffy saw his sister's behaviour and watched as the wind moved her hair and she stood up erupted-ly and dropped the book in the process. "Oi Luka! What is it?!"

Luka ignored Luffy's call as she moved down the stairs with her gaze never leaving the ocean. "Where…? Show me." she muttered and moved to the middle of the deck still facing the ocean. Her eyes closing slowly as she breathed in and out as the wind picked up around her and snapped her eyes open. "THERE!" she yelled and ran towards the edge, diving into the ocean without a care and shocked the crew.

"Luka! Some quick! Go grab her, she can't swim!" Chopper yelled and tilted his head in confusion as Luffy continued to eat. "OI LUFFY! Your sister's in trouble! She can't swim with her devil abilities!"

Luffy laughed loudly and waved his hand about. "She'll be fine. Luka doesn't want to die here anyway. She'll live."

"OI!" his crew yelled at him. All looking up as droplets fell on them and awed as Luka leapt out of the water cradling something close to her frame. Her eyes set into a determined gaze as the air made her hair fly and the sun make her look as if she was a dark angel as she descended to the deck in a graceful landing.

"SHE CAN SWIM!" Usopp yelled in shock as they all peered to her as Luka looked over her shoulder with a cool and calm look. Standing up to show what was cradled to her chest and gasped as they saw a baby in her arms. Not even looking 6 weeks old as Luka held the baby with care.

"The winds were crying." Was her simple answer as she collapsed to the ground with haggard breathes. "I found…" lifting up the wet blanket and continued. "Him in a sealed casket. He was cast aside to die in the ocean." Coughing as Chopper came over and checked the new born over. "Will he be okay?"

"You should be asking yourself that, Luka-sis." Frankie voiced worriedly as Luka fell to the baby's side and reached a hand out to calm his crying and pulled him close as chopper moved away.

Forcing her-self to sit up and cradled the baby close to her body as she stripped him of his wet clothes so he wouldn't be sick. Reaching up and pulled of Luffy's cardigan to wrap around the baby and breathed heavily. "Looks like I should stop swimming. I still get affected if I stay under too long." the baby's cries silencing as Luka rocked back and forth and hummed a light tune.

Sanji running out of the kitchen with a towel and wrapped it around Luka as Nami said. "Who would be so cruel as to throw away a baby?"

"This means that we are getting closer to either another ship or island." Robin stated. "Though we don't have any supplies that will feed a new born baby."

"Don't worry about it." Luka whispered. "I know a mock-baby formula recipe for Sanji-san to make. I learnt this from Margaret from Amazon-Lily." Luffy plopped himself in front of Luka and looked at the small bundle in her arms. The baby's pale complexion, raven black hair and obsidian filled eyes. Luffy looking in awe and curiosity as he stroked the baby's cheek and grinned as it gurgled at him.

"I'll call you meat." He declared. Only to be punched across the ship once more by his sister.

"Not if I'm alive, you're not. The child looks like a pureblood due to his strong traits…I'll name you Raiden…name of the thunder god." The baby yawning in happiness and grinned at the child. "Then Raiden it is." Immediately falling back and passed out. The baby tucked safely within her arms as Chopper rushed over to check on them.

"Ehh Luka needs to stay out of the ocean. She has a more sensitive affect than Luffy, Robin and I. Maybe it's a side effect for being able to swim…but how can she swim…?" looking to Luffy for answers as he watched the baby with curious eyes.

"Sec~ret." Luffy sang with a large grin. "Shihihihi."

"But now…" Zoro started. "We need to find this baby a home."

"Right swordsman-san." Robin voiced. "A sea is no place to raise a child, Luffy. We have to find the next island immediately if we want to continue."

"Really?" the rubber-man hummed and looked to his passed out sister. "Then we'll ask Luka for directions. I'm sure she's picked up a few ships or an island while underwater." Confusing his team even more as he picked both Luka and Raiden up and moved them into the Capitan's cabin. Chopper following close behind to check them both over.

"First a fire using older brother…" Usopp muttered.

"Then a marine Ji-san…" Sanji puffed out a plume of smoke.

"Third's a scary revolutionary father." Nami shivered and held her body to retain her natural temperature.

"Followed by a wind using bipolar baby sister…" Zoro groaned and palmed his face.

"And a…baby…a baby…" Franky stated.

"Straw Hat-chan has a nice family." Brook sighed blissfully with Robin giggling as the crew looked to the musician as if he didn't know what was going on.

Robin finished giggling and remembered something from the time she followed Luka into the forest to visit Dragon and said with a grin. "I wonder who the mother is then. She must be a lovely person."

"OI!" the crew scolded making Robin giggle once more.

"_Very interesting indeed. The both of them."_ The historian mused.


End file.
